Can't Catch A Break - Master Huytin Imitation
by Lyra Anna Ly
Summary: AI Football GGO fanfiction! Sorry this took so long, but it's here now. It seemed that Isaac just couldn't catch a break. After a failed attempt at escaping in the morning, he's forced to spend the day inside... with Aunt Betty's bread. K Because I'm a little paranoid.


**Before I start, I'd like to give a shout-out to a few people and a wonderful community on this site. The Ai Football GGO community is always looking for new writers to come and join in. If you're a fan of the show, you should check it out, along with the following profiles.**

**Mytherina  
****Master Huytin  
****SuperVC**

_**Now,**_ **this is my imitation for Master Huytin, and the second imitation for me to post. Just one more, then I'm back on Hiatus. I'll try to get Mytherina's out sooner than this one. Without further delay, I welcome you to enjoy...**

* * *

**Can't Catch A Break - Master Huytin Imitation**

Isaac tried his best to be quiet as he snuck down to the bakery that morning. His plan was to get out of the shop before Aunty Betty would notice him and force him to a day of horrible bread eating. Even the thought of such a thing brought forth the memory of the batches of Birdy Bread she'd made him try yesterday, and Isaac had to hold back a gag.

He heard the small timer go off in the kitchen, and his Aunt shuffling around. The young boy kicked it into high gear, dashing for the door as fast as he could but… Betty got to him first.

"Not so fast, Isaac. You're gonna help me out today, I just finished making the seventh round of Birdy Bread, come have a bite." Isaac gulped and struggled as he attempted to wiggle free of the torture that awaited him.

Aunt Betty cooked all day, making a total of five-hundred and sixty-nine rounds of Birdy Bread as she tried to perfect the recipe. It only got worse as the day went on, but there was no escape from the woman's fun. Cat had come by at some point in time, but Isaac couldn't be sure when as he had been in a bread induced nightmare as his body refused to eat anymore, choosing instead to attempt rest.

He was able to gain a short rest for his struggles. There were many things about his dreams that seemed more appealing to him than waking in the center of reality. Isaac dreamed of a different life, where he lived with his father in a small house near Betty's Bakery. She had been banned from cooking or bringing anything over when she came, and Isaac was able to grow up without feeling the hole his father's absence caused. There, they were all happy. Shawn had lost to Isaac due to his father training the brunette, Cat stopped hitting them with her demon rolling pin five-hundred and sixty-nine times a day, and Myth had indeed been made and meant for Isaac. Everything was absolutely perfect.

Apparently though, he had been mumbling through his period of resting about something in his dream that contained Shawn, which Cat used to her advantage, whacking him with her awful rolling pin. It took him a few moments to be able to see straight again, but Betty had wasted no time shoving his mouth full once more.

Isaac was immensely grateful for his specialized metabolism, which had been gifted from the pain of his families cooking catastrophes. Five-hundred and sixty-nine times stronger than the average person, it allowed him to get over things like this quicker, but not altogether pleasantly. It wasn't long after he'd been forced awake that Cat decided to go off on her way. Isaac knew she would be going to meet up with the rest of the team (Shawn to be more specific), and asked her to tell them he wasn't going to be able to make it that week.

Cat nodded solemnly, and left soon after to deliver the message, as well as see her beloved, leaving Isaac alone once again to deal with the demon that was Aunt Betty's next cooking catastrophe. It seemed as if she was taking a break on her other, and quite inedible, bread types to try her hand at Kitty Krumble. Isaac shivered to think about what that experience would be like.

'_Well'_, he supposed, '_At least it's not a sale.'_

No, that was a project for another day.

* * *

**I didn't get this to quite the word count I wanted to, but there wasn't much else I could do to this. My well of ideas for it ran dry, so I'm sorry to Master Huytin for not being able to make it as long as I had hoped.**


End file.
